A Spider in Venom's Web
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Venom is on the loose! What will Spider Man do?
1. Chapter 1

**guestsurprise did this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Spiderman was having the time of his life. His self from the alternate Universe, Spidergirl/Petra, was here for a short time and was helping him when he told her about the chaos that was happening in his universe.

"You didn't have to come, ya know?" He said as they were swinging.

"Hey, I don't mind coming to help. It's good to see how things are in another universe." She smiled gently.

"Yeah, but here things can be more dangerous." Spiderman said gently. Now that Christmas was near, the villains acted a bit stranger during this time.

"I can handle just as much as you can." She said confidently.

"If you say so. Now there are specific villains that you need to be careful of. Like Venom!"

"Venom?! We have a female Venom in our universe and I handle her just fine."

"That's just the point! She's just a girl!"

"JUST A GIRL?!" Spidergirl growled.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant…"

But they were cut off as they heard sirens and screams coming from a nearby place. Spiderman lead the way and they swung quickly only to find Venom gently easing out of the window and seeing him holding a young child in his arms.

"THERE! There he is! He's got a kid!" Spiderman yelled, now swinging at him. The minute Venom placed the child on the ground to safety, he was slammed from behind and he fell into the snow. Angered, he spun around and let out a mighty roar. Spidergirl was a bit stunned.

"Ok, his temper is worse than the Venom on my planet." Spidergirl whispered in shock.

"No ya think?! I told you!" Spiderman said, now readying himself. Venom and Spiderman began to circle each other and Venom took a few glances at the newcomer.

"Well Spiderman. You needed to get a girl to help you?!" Venom laughed.

"I'm not just a girl!" Spidergirl snapped.

"Oh really? Then show me what ya got!" Venom taunted, now hanging upside down from a nearby pole and chuckling deviously.

"Spidergirl NO!" Spiderman yelled. He knew that Venom was baiting her because she never fought him before. But the minute Spidergirl charged, Venom lassoed his ooze around her and hung her upside down. Angry at her capture, she kicked him hard in the jaw, but he was unfazed.

"You've got spirit. Too bad it won't help you against me," Venom laughed, now turning back to Spiderman.

"Let her go Venom! Now!" Spiderman hissed.

"I'm not keeping her Spiderman. Come and get her," Venom smiled, bearing all of his teeth. Spiderman charged and the two clashed right in the middle of the street.

"So now you're kidnapping children?!" Spiderman hissed.

"What're you talking about?! I just got that kid out of the way because Carnage is on a rampage!" Venom growled.

"You?! You caring for others?! HA! I'll believe it when I see it!" Spiderman hissed.

Meanwhile, Spidergirl got loose from the ooze and managed to jump on Venom's back to wear him down.

"Wait the-get off me!" Venom growled. But Spidergirl held on tightly. She lassoed some webbing around his neck and began to ride Venom like a horse!

"Heeeehawwwww!" She laughed, now holding on tighter.

"Get off! I'm not an animal!" He snarled.

"Well if you're harming children that makes you an animal!" Spidergirl snapped back. That did it! Venom bucked and Spidergirl went crashing into Spiderman. The blow knocked them both off their feet and dazed them quite a bit. Spidergirl was gently shaking her head when Venom grabbed her jaw and made her look into his pale white eyes.

"Until next time Spider." He grinned, now bearing all of his white teeth and then running off into the night.

Meanwhile, Spiderman was wiping the snow off his chest and looking at Spidergirl.

"You ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine." She said, now removing her mask and wiping her face. Spiderman did the same.

"Petra?" He said in shock.

"What?"

"Why're you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing. It's just the cold weather Peter. Let's head home." She smiled.

"Ok." Peter replied, now putting his mask on and leading the way to his home for the night.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: I decided to start this one a bit early for Christmas. This was a request by newbienovelistRD ;)  
**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you, guestsurprise! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Spidergirl looked around the area, hoping that she would be able to impress Peter. She could tell that he didn't trust her doing patrol on her own, but she wanted to show him her skills.

"Peter."

"Yes."

"I'm going back out tonight."

"Huh? Why?" Peter asked, now turning and looking at her in her brown eyes.

"I'm going to uh make sure the city is safe."

"Petra. I think the area is safe for the night. Get some sleep." Peter chuckled, now throwing her some old pajamas. "I'm gonna sleep on the couch. You can stay in the bedroom."

Petra nodded, but she still couldn't help thinking about that black Venom character. She wanted to bring him down and show Peter that she really was a good superhero.

"I'll wait til he's asleep." She whispered, now seeing him get ready for bed.

An hour later…

Petra saw that Peter was sound asleep on the couch and put her uniform on once more. She was going to capture Venom on her own whether Peter liked it or not.

"No villain is a match for Spidergirl." She smiled, now getting herself ready and swinging out on a nearby window.

The night was cold and the wind was beating hard against her mask, but she was determined to find Venom. Suddenly, she heard sirens!

"That must be him!" She smiled to herself. She then swung down to the ground and burst into the building.

"Show yourself!" She called out. At that moment, she heard a creak and spun around. She saw a figure crouching on the ground and looking straight at her. It was almost too dark to see, but she knew it looked enough like Venom.

"Come out Venom! I caught you red handed!" She grinned in triumph.

"Correction Spidergirl. I've got you." The voice laughed. A bit taken aback, she saw the figure slowly emerge from the darkness. He was red and black and had the most malicious smile.

"Y-You're not Venom! Who are you?!" She growled.

"You may call me Carnage sweetheart!" He laughed, now lunging for her and trying to grab her. She flipped out of the way just in time!

"STAY AWAY FROM ME MONSTER!"

"Why? I thought you wanted to capture me! I'm so much better looking than my father, Venom!" Carnage laughed evilly.

"Y-You stay away from me!" She hissed, now trying to keep away from him. It appears she was way in over her head!

"Not yet sista! You're mine now! I was told about a new Spidergirl in town and apparently you are her. It will be great to get rid of one of the Spider clan!"

"So you're gonna try to kill me! Just try it monster!" Spidergirl hissed, now trying to kick him in the face.

"Kill? Why no precious! I've got much bigger plans for you and Spiderman! All I need is you!" He laughed evilly now jumping at her once more.

At that very moment, she heard someone else enter the room. She turned and saw Venom land lightly on his feet and stare at her with his big white eyes.

"What're you doing here?!" He growled at Carnage and Spidergirl.

"Just here to get a look at the new Spidergirl." Carnage chuckled.

"Kid go back home. You shouldn't be here." Venom growled.

"I've come to bring you both to justice." She said, now throwing a powerful punch and sending Carnage into a wall.

"Don't walk into a battle that you can't win!" Venom said, now grabbing her arm and roughly pushing her into the wall.

"You both are criminals! It's my job to bring you both to justice!" She said, now feeling scared as they began to corner her.

"Go home Spidergirl. This is your last chance." Venom said, now getting very close and closing off any escape routes. Spidergirl pointed and shot some webbing right in his face, making him roar in anger and she flipped over his head. She shot some webbing around his ankles and gently stuck him in the back with a shot. A shot that was filled with a chemical that would knock someone out. Angry, he spun around and starting making grabs for her, but she expertly dodged them!

"Oooooh, so that's your game huh?! Now you're gonna stick us full of more chemicals?!" Carnage laughed, now trying to make a grab for her too. But the minute he tried to lunge for her, he received a kick to the stomach. Angry, he turned and saw Spiderman swing in and give him an angry glare.

"Whoops, Spidey crashed the party!" Carnage laughed, now running out and deciding to conserve his energy for another time.

"Next time creep." Spiderman growled, but when he turned, he couldn't believe his eyes. Venom was out cold and Spidergirl was wrapping webbing around his legs and wrists and around his eyes.

"Y-You…I mean you…"

"Yep! I've captured Venom!" She grinned triumphantly as she gently placed a foot on Venom's abs.

"N-No, don't step on him before something happens." Spiderman said now nervous.

"Oh don't be such a scaredy cat. Let's take him back to the apartment." She smiled happily.

"Are you crazy?! No! There's an abandoned house on the outskirts of the city. Let's go there."

"Alright." She grinned.

Spiderman could only gulp. Even though Venom was unconscious, he felt like he was still a threat and now they had them in their grasps.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you think? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Venom shifted a bit to show that he was awake and Spidergirl smiled confidently.

"No need to squirm; we've captured you!" She grinned.

"Have you now?" He smiled deviously, now breaking the webbing on his wrists and legs in one snap. Her eyes widened and she immediately began shooting more webbing at him, but he kept breaking it. He was having difficulty getting the webbing off of his eyes, but now he was free!

"Drat!" She yelled under her breath, now trying to capture him once more.

"Stop moving around Spidergirl," He hissed, now feeling around for her.

"Stay away from me!" She growled, now trying to get away. But it was no use. He cornered her and snatched off the webbing from his eyes.

"You're coming with me!" He grinned, now snatching her up by her arms.

"GET OFF ME!" She yelled, now kicking him, but it didn't faze him. "Spiderman!"

"No use in calling him; I'm sure Carnage has him where I want him." He snickered evilly.

"What?!" She said in horror.

"Yes. Now come." He said, now applying pressure on her wrists and breaking her web shooters!

"Stop! Stop that!" She snarled, now kicking at him.

"I should've known you would use similar technology to Spiderman. Too bad they won't work now." Venom laughed, now tucking her under his arm and jumping out the window.

A few hours later…

Spidergirl could see people putting up the Christmas decorations and she smiled gently, even though she was in danger herself.

"I hope I live through this to at least have some Christmas cookies." She whispered to herself. Thanks to his great hearing, Venom responded.

"Oh I'm sure you will enjoy plenty of them once I'm done." He laughed.

"I wasn't talking to you!" She snapped.

"So snappy…just relax Spidergirl." He laughed, now flipping through the window of an old building. Once they were in the building, Spidergirl screamed. Spiderman was tied up tightly and Carnage was sitting and waiting for Venom.

"Well now, I was hoping you would hurry and get here." Carnage laughed.

"I wanted a witness for this. Now sit down here Spidergirl," Venom said, now tying her tightly to a nearby chair.

"Spidergirl! GET OUT OF HERE!" Spiderman thundered, now trying to get loose from the binds.

"Why? The party is just starting." Carnage laughed. Carnage then got up and smiled evilly as he grabbed Spiderman by his shoulders.

"I can't wait to see this! My symbiote will make you pay for everything!" Carnage laughed evilly.

"WHAT?!" Spiderman said angrily.

"Of course! My symbiote Carnage is going to attach to you and make YOU the villain around this town! You will be seen everywhere! On billboards, in newspapers, on TV…EVERYWHERE!" He laughed evilly.

"NO! Don't touch him you monster!" Spidergirl screamed.

"Monster?! You all are the monsters! You hunt us needlessly when we've done nothing wrong!" Venom hissed.

"DONE NOTHING WRONG?! You both have stolen and Carnage has killed innocent people! You both need to be brought to justice! Even though you haven't killed Venom, you're still a thief!" Spiderman yelled.

"You will still get all of what is coming to you!" Carnage laughed, now watching as the symbiote climbed off of him and onto Spiderman.

"NO! GET OFF OF ME YOU MONSTER!" Spiderman yelled.

"SPIDERMAN!" Spidergirl screamed in horror. Spiderman yelled as the black and red symbiote attached to him and the human that Carnage had went into a coma now that the symbiote detached itself from him. Venom laughed happily as Spiderman was now under the Carnage Symbiote's control!

"Welcome to the team Spiderman…but now that name doesn't fully fit you anymore. Let's think of another one now that you have joined with the Carnage Symbiote."

"LET HIM GO! IT'LL KILL HIM!" Spidergirl screamed, now begging for him to be let go.

"Kill him? Of course not. Can't you see the headlines now? Venom and Spider-Carnage…the new kings of crime!" He laughed. "That's it! You'll now be called Spider-Carnage."

"This actually feels good." Spider-Carnage smiled, now flexing his muscles.

"WHAT?!" Spidergirl shrieked.

"Of course it does Spiderman. Feel the power and the authority." Venom smiled, now flexing his own muscles. "And be ready…tonight you make your debut with me as we rob the new jewel demonstration at the Diamond Plaza."

"Sounds fun." Spider-Carnage smiled. The symbiote was twisting his thinking and now he wasn't even a hero anymore…he was becoming a villain.

"You can't do this!" Spidergirl yelled, now using her strength to almost break her arms free. Venom calmly walked over and took her face in his clawed hand.

"There is nothing you can do Spidergirl. Your hero is in my power and nothing you can do can keep me from taking over this city." He said, now turning and nodding to Spider-Carnage.

"What about her?" Spider-Carnage asked, looking at Spidergirl squirm to get loose.

"Leave her. I'm sure we will bump into her eventually. Let's move!" Venom said, now flipping off the building and Spider-Carnage following.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you think will happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

Spidergirl finally broke free of her bonds and chased after Spiderman and Venom. It wasn't long before she saw them stealing the jewels from the large store.

"Great, now what am I gonna do?" She thought, now hoping to come up with an idea. As she was thinking, she saw Spiderman (still being controlled by Carnage) getting out of the building. Having no other choice, she punched him when he wasn't aware. That made him drop the jewels and land roughly in a patch of snow. Venom saw what happened, but before he could act the police cars started coming since the alarm was ringing.

"Until next time Spider," He growled, now quickly swinging away before they could see him. Meanwhile, Spidergirl notice the symbiote was trying to wake Spiderman so he could fight, but she used a bell sound on her phone to detach it! Angry, the symbiote detached itself and was about to charge at her when it was bound in a small capsule like container suddenly! Spidergirl was shocked! Did they have another ally they didn't know about?

"W-What happened?" Spiderman said, now rubbing his head.

"The symbiote Carnage had you! Venom was leading you on a big crime spree!"

"What?"

"Yep." Spidergirl answered.

"But the lucky thing is I came along." A new voice spoke. Both heroes slowly turned around and saw a large green-like alien standing near them and holding the container which held the Carnage symbiote. Both heroes let out a scream as they saw that the creature was made of goo and a small space-ship was hanging above his head.

"Hey there. I'm Goop!" Goop smiled happily.

"RUN FOR IT!" Spiderman yelled. Spidergirl immediately took off towards the top of the streets while Spiderman followed.

"Hey! Hold on there!" Goop said, now quickly beaming the Carnage Symbiote to the police and taking off after Spiderman first.

"Run Spidergirl! It's another symbiote!" Spiderman yelled frantically.

"Hold on there Spidey; I'm no symbiote. I'm an alien." Goop smiled, now chasing after him and gaining.

"I'm up to your tricks!" Spiderman said, now about to swing away. At that moment, Goop pounced and wrapped himself around Spiderman like a belt.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE-GET OFF!" Spiderman demanded.

"Now that's not a way to treat someone who saved you from Carnage." Goop answered in a chuckle.

"You both could be working together!"

"Come now…there is no such thing as a green symbiote. I'm a good alien Spiderman." Goop answered.

"Look, I don't care who you are, just get off!"

"Nope!"

"I mean it!"

"Not going anywhere."

"This is your last chance!"

"My you're comfy, I think I'll stay for a few hours," Goop teased, now snuggling against him more.

"Alright you leave me no choice!" Spiderman said, now using a Bell sound on his phone. But Goop didn't move…if anything Goop began swaying with the music.

"That's a nice sound. Turn it up louder." Goop chuckled.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! SPIDERGIRL HELP!" Spiderman said, now frantically trying to get the alien off of him.

"She's too far away to hear you, now calm down there you." Goop cooed, now wiggling along the hero's stomach. Spiderman began to laugh and squirm, but Goop wasn't letting go.

"Hey! You're ticklish just like my friend Ben." Goop smiled.

"I'm not ticklish." Spiderman gasped out.

"Sure you are! And this is gonna be fun!" Goop laughed, now wiggling along his stomach and sides, making Spiderman laugh harder.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Now just relax there Spidey." Goop smiled, now easing under his armpits.

"GAH! NO! NOT THERE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHHOHOHOHO!" Spiderman laughed. "PLEAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA STOP I'M GONNA FALL!"

"I won't let you fall Spiderman, just loosen up." Goop grinned, now tickling him more.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA S-STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Nope."

Finally, Spiderman lost his grip and was about to fall, but Goop quickly wrapped around him and made a protective shield. They landed in the soft snow and Spiderman was completely safe.

"You alright there?" Goop asked, now helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Who knew that some aliens could be good?" Spiderman smiled, now shaking Goop's hand.

"Oh yes. Many are good. You've only been exposed to evil ones like the symbiotes." Goop replied.

"True. But now I've gotta find my partner Spidergirl." Spiderman said.

"Lead the way…we can find her together."

Meanwhile on a rooftop….

Spidergirl sat sadly. This trip to Peter's world was nothing like she thought it would be.

"I just wanted to spend Christmas with a new friend." She said sadly. She was alone in her universe and had no other family. Remembering this, a small tear escaped her eye.

"Well, well, well…" A voice hissed. Spidergirl turned around and faced Venom, seeing him coming near to her.

"Just go away!" She snapped.

"Why so angry? If anything I should be angry here! You ruined my jewel heist." He growled.

"Whatever you're here for just do it. I'm not in the mood." Spidergirl said, now sitting down with her hands in her face.

A bit stunned, Venom creeped closer to her and tilted her face up. Startled, she went to slap his hand away, but he just caught her hand.

"Why so upset?" He asked. Spidergirl was shocked! It sounded almost as if he….cared?

"Why would you care?"

"I don't."

"Then why ask?"

"Answer the question!" He growled, now gently putting pressure on her face.

"I just don't want to spend Christmas alone! This Christmas so far has been a disaster!"

Venom paused and then released her face.

"Disaster? You crime fighters are all the same. One problem and you go all to pieces." He said, rolling his white eyes.

"Oh shut up! You know nothing!" She said angrily, now standing and walking away. But she then felt a vice like grip on her wrist and it pulled her back to his chest. He then pulled off her mask and got close to her ear.

"Listen honey. I don't know who you think you are, but no one speaks to me like that."

"GET OFF!"

"Not til you listen. You're luck ya hear! Lucky! People love and admire you spider people no matter what while people like me will forever be labeled a monster no matter how much good we do."

"W…"

"I'm not done! You need to think about all the great things that have happened to you…at least you have someone to care Spidergirl. Why do you think I steal? You think I can ever get a normal job looking like this. Of course stealing is wrong but what else can I do to live."

"We can help you Venom!" Spidergirl replied quickly.

"No you can't. There is no help for someone like me." He said, now releasing her and handing her back her mask. "By the way, I won't tell anyone your identity." He winked, now flipping away.

Spidergirl could only stare in shock. What just happened? Did Venom just speak to her and not attack? Did he really…care? And more importantly…why was she blushing?

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Well? ;)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Awesome! Love the part with Goop!**


	5. Chapter 5

Spidergirl was busy thinking about what Venom said when she was suddenly tackled by a large ball of green goo. Shocked, she began squirming hard until the alien began tickling her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!"

"What's the matter cutie?" He chuckled.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA QUIT IT!" She begged.

"Why?"

"BEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHACAUSE!"

"Nope! I've heard a lot about you and I wanna know more about you." Goop grinned, tickling her more.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M SPIDERGIRL!"

"Really? So you like our dimension?"

"YEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAS PLEAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAAHHA"

"Ok I'll stop." Goop smiled, now letting her up. Once she looked up, she got a good look at him. The friendly alien gave her a grin and gently tickled under her face.

"Who are you?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm an alien named Goop." Goop grinned.

"He's a friend of mine." Spiderman smiled, now gently swinging down beside them. "He's cool."

"Nice to meet ya Goop." She giggled, now feeling him tickle her sides and helping her up.

"Now then, let's get back to the apartment before it gets too late. We got a lot of Christmas stuff to do." Spiderman grinned. Goop and Spidergirl agreed before Spidergirl looked a bit serious.

"Spiderman…Goop…"

"What?" They both asked.

"Can I invite…Venom with us? Not to our apartment but to get some dinner somewhere?"

"WHAT?!" Spiderman gasped.

"Are you serious?! I rescued you guys from him!" Goop said in shock.

"I know but he was here not too long ago and he wasn't anything dangerous I promise. If anything he told me to be grateful for people who loved and cared for me." Spidergirl said.

"Well that's true! We do care, but the fact that he was talking to you was bad news! I'm sure it was some kind of trick!"

"No trick Spiderman. He could've really harmed me when he came but he didn't."

"I don't trust this…" Spiderman replied.

"Well, I wanna at least say Merry Christmas. I don't think he's the monster we think he is." Spidergirl said, now turning and swinging away. Spiderman grumbled and looked at Goop.

"We should follow her and make sure that she's alright." Goop said softly.

"I agree." Spiderman replied as they both began following her.

Soon, they got close enough to see her meeting with Venom. Oddly enough, Venom didn't attack. Perhaps it was a Christmas truce. After a few moments, Spiderman and Goop went over to them.

"What do you want?" Venom growled.

"We want to uh…we want you to join us for some Christmas coffee." Spiderman smiled gently under his mask.

"You're joking…" He growled.

"We're not. We're serious Venom. Even though you're a villain, we declare this a Christmas truce. Spidergirl told us what you said and you revealed a kinder side of yourself." Goop replied.

Venom huffed and looked away before Spidergirl made him look at them again.

"Listen to us…we do care for you. Join us for Christmas coffee…" Spidergirl coaxed.

"And then we can go and chill in my hotel room since I'll be in town for a while." Goop offered.

"Why would you all care for a villain? You better not be trying to trick me!"

"We're not. Will you let us call this a truce or not?" Spiderman said gently.

"We don't wanna fight; let's be at peace Venom…it's almost Christmas." Spidergirl replied gently. "Let us prove that we do care."

Venom was shocked. No one ever said that they cared for him before besides his mother. Touched, he gently looked at them.

"I agree. But only this once." He replied, now turning and winking at Spidergirl making her blush.

"Perfect! Let's go!" Spidergirl cheered.

"Coffee here we come!" Goop laughed.

"Let's go!" Spiderman laughed, now swinging into the air as the others followed. Life was not dull and it was a good feeling for criminals to change their hearts and for everyone to come together for Christmas!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed the story!**


End file.
